Changement
by Miss.CurlyGirl
Summary: Gaby est malade depuis quelques semaines. Que lui arrive t'il? TRADUCTION de Changes de brokenfromthepast avec son autorisation!


Je me suis réveillée avec une envie de vomir pour la 700 ème fois cette semaine. J'ai essayé de sortir du lit doucement pour ne pas déranger Ian. Il savait déjà que j'étais sortie pour vomir précédemment et il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Une fois debout, j'ai vite courru jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et courru jusqu'aux toilettes. Je ne voulais pas que Ian se réveille et voit la porte ouverte, mais mon envie de vomir était trop forte pour que je m'arrête. J'étais Presque déjà en train de vomir quand j'arrivai là-bas. J'ai vomit incontrollablement et attendus que mon estomac se calme.

Une fois fait, je suis retournée dans ma chambre, là où mon amour serait couchait (endormi, je l'espère) m'attendant. Ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps pour se réveiller puisque c'était presque l'aube.

J'arrivai dans la chambre quand le soleil se levait. Je fermai la porte (heureusement que personne n'était encore levé), et ma changeait. Je ne pensais pas que Ian voudrait goûter le vomi qui pourrait encore rester sur ma bouche. Je devais aller aux toilettes encore, donc je lui laissai un mot.

Je suis allée aux toilettes. Ne t'inquiète pas; je te vois bientôt mon amour.

Je t'aime pour toujours,

Ta Vagabonde

J'ai mis le mot sur l'oreiller à côté de lui pour ce qui me paraissait la deux millième fois cette semaine. J'étais contente qu'il soit encore endormi. Il était si mignon quand il dormaitJe ne voulait pas le réveillé, donc je suis partie doucement.

Une fois aux toilettes, je me préparai pour la journée. C'était plutot facile parce que tout ce que j'avais à faire était me brosser les dents et les cheveux. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait debout si tot, je me suis juste dépéchée et suis retournée dans ma chambre.

Je n'étais pas surprise de voir que Ian n'était pas encore réveillé, Mais il devra bientot. Jeb réveile tout le monde surtout quand c'est la période de plantage (que c'était). Je déposais doucement mes affaires, et decidai de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine. Je les aiderait à faire le petit-déjeuner comme je le fait d'habitude (surtout en ce moment).

"Bonjour Trudy," dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour Gaby," déclara Trudy en levant les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait.

"Qu'est ce qu'on mange aujourd'hui," demandai-je alors qu'elle faisait quelque chose.

"Les rations de la cave," grimaça Trudy.

"Eh bien, au moins, c'est de la nourriture," disai-je en avançant vers elle, ce que je regrettai instantanement. Je sentis mon estomac se retourner just à l'odeur de ce qu'elle préparait. Je commençais à courrir vite. Le nourriture n'était pas un bon choix pour moi aujourd'hui.

"Gaby," me cria Trudy, mais j'étais déjà en train de tourner au coin, et j'ai Presque foncé dans la personne dont je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle me voit vomir.

Ian marchait tranquillement dans le hall, jusqu'à ce que je le dépasse en courant. "Gaby," criait il alors que je courais jusqu'aux toilettes le plus vite possible, espèrant que j'y arriverais à temps.

J'avais assez de chance pour y arriver. Je sentis que quelqu'un me tenait les cheveux alors que j'étais à genoux par terre rendant tous ce qui se trouvait dans mon estomac.

Une fois que j'avais fini, je me suis levée, regrettant d'avoir foncé dans Ian. "ça va Gaby? Je pensais que les vomissements s'étaient arrêtés. Tu me l'avais dit, et je ne pense pas que tu me disais la vérité. Dis-moi la vérité maintenant, Gaby!"

J'étais pleine de reconnaissance quand j'entendis Mélanie dire, "Ian, calme-toi. Tu vas l'effrayer à mort avant de pouvoir obtenir une réponse de sa part."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Elle vient juste de vomir ses tripes, alors tu dois la laisser un peu tranquille. Allons-y, Gaby." Melanie venait toujours à ma rescousse quand j'en avais besoin. C'est pourquoi je l'aimais; elle était ma sœur même si nous n'avions aucun lien biologique.

"Je dois l'emmener chez Doc. Ça a duré_trop_ longtemps, Melanie."

"On y va tous ensemble alors," suggérais-je. Je ne voulais pas y aller seule avec Ian car il sur réagissait pour tout. Melanie peut m'aider à le contrôler d'une certaine façon.

"Bien," dirent Ian et Melanie en même temps. Ils semblaient toujours se battre pour attire mon attention, ce qui était assez gênant. Ce n'était pas aussi important! Je n'étais pas un jouet qu'on pouvait se disputer, même si je suis un parasite. Je n'exprimerais jamais mes opinions à haute voix. Ils seraient instantanément contre moi.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle de l'hôpital en silence. Je ne pensais pas que l'un d'eux pourrait dire quoi que ce soit sans crier. L'atmosphère entre eux était inconfortable, et j'étais coincée au milieu. Youpi pour moi ! (sarcasme. Déjà entendu parler?).

Doc nous vit arriver, et demanda, "C'est à propos de Gaby, c'est ça?" Ian acquieça. "Voyons voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit de différent depuis la dernière fois." Je sautai sur le lit, mais après une inspection, il dit que j'étais libre de partir. Je ne voulais pas rester là plus longtemps que je n'en avais besoin.

"C'était inutile," déclara Melanie après que nous soyons presque dans la pièce principale.

"Eh bien, au moins je prends soin de sa santé" lui cria Ian. Melanie allait dire quelque chose, mais je fermais leur bouche. Je ne voulais pas entendre plus de cris, et j'étais vraiment énervée.

Ils allèrent à la cuisine pendant que je me dirigeais directement vers le terrain de plantation. Pas moyen que j'aille sentir ce genre de chose. Je ne voulais pas avoir à courir de nouveau jusqu'aux toilettes.

J'étais surprise quand ils me laissèrent juste toute seule. Je pus commencer le travail tôt. Je pris une pelle et commençait dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Personne n'était encore là, donc j'avais du temps pour réfléchir et être seule. C'était un peu difficile sans quelqu'un t'aidant devant et derrière toi, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne travaillais pas assez dur donc cela pourrait aider un peu.

J'avais finis 5 rangées quand les gens commencèrent à arriver. Ils semblèrent d'abord surprise que je travaille seule et que j'ai fait tout ça toute seule, mais je ne leur prêtais pas attention. Je continuais seulement à travailler alors que les autres commençaient à suivre le mouvement.

J'avais dut prendre seulement un coin, mais j'avais presque fini. Je savais que je devrais attendre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre au fini de planter, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire en attendant.

"Tu as bien travaillé, Gaby," dit Jeb alors qu'il me rejoignait une fois que j'eu finit, "Les gens m'ont dit combine tu avais travaillé, et ça va tout accélérer. Tu devrais aller de chercher de l'eau ou quelque chose d'autre. Tu as l'air plutôt fatiguée." J'acquiesçais juste, et décidai d'aller dormir dans ma chambre. Sur le chemin, je pris une bouteille d'eau, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais assoiffée. J'avais finis toute mon eau avant d'arriver à ma chambre. Je ne m'en préoccupait pas vraiment puisqu'une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai et dut inconsciente en quelques secondes.


End file.
